bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/aw yiss bully fanfic
I'm so sorry for the title, but honestly, IDK what else to name this thing. Behold. Chapter 1 Jesse Tyler yawned as he caught another of Casey Harris’ perfect spirals. It was a warm August Friday, and classes would be starting up again on Monday. The two best friends had decided to head to the football field for an afternoon of preparing for the following week’s tryouts for the football team, and Jesse was tired of it. “Come on, dude,” he called to Casey, holding the football with both hands, “we’re as good as we’re gonna get. I’m fuckin’ bored.” Casey stared at him for a moment, before jogging over. “Come on dude, we gotta practice if I wanna make fullback again and you linebacker,” he said. Rolling his eyes, Jesse started walking towards the stairs by the football field, Casey walking with him. “Ain’t nobody new who ever tries out for the football team, except that funny-lookin’ kid Algie. We’ll make it. ‘Sides, I heard we got ourselves a new student here, we ought to make ‘em feel welcome, don’t ya think?” Stopping, Casey crossed his arms and glared at Jesse. “I don’t wanna waste time I could be playing ball beating some new loser.” “I mean we got ourselves a new girl student, Romeo,” Jesse replied, rolling his eyes at Casey’s obviously spiked interest. “Why’re you so excited?” Jesse challenged slyly, a grin spreading across his lips, “Shave your chest for this just in case?” *** The two boys arrived at the Girls’ Dorm, looking around. “I don’t see any new girls around here,” Casey said, disappointed, “just the same supplies from last year.” “Maybe she ain’t here yet,” Jesse suggested, gray eyes scanning for any sign of a new girl, “let’s ask Christy if she knows anything.” They made their way over to Christy, who was chattering excitedly to Angie Ng. Both of them had duffel bags by their feet, probably clothes and other belongings they still had not unpacked, but paid no mind to them. Their conversation ceased almost instantly when the boys arrived. “Hi guys,” Christy greeted enthusiastically, edging a little closer to them and sticking her chest out just a bit. Jesse admired the view as Angie mumbled a quiet and sweet ‘hi’ to them, particularly Jesse, obviously still shy around him after the seven minutes in Heaven stunt he had pulled the previous year. “Hey,” Casey replied, giving them both an irresistible lopsided grin, “we were just wondering if either of you knew about some new girl coming?” Christy’s eyes brightened, happy to be of some use to the boys. “I do! Apparently she’s not really new. I heard it was that girl who was friends with Johnny Vincent. She’s coming back from Liberty City.” “A city girl,” Jesse said, nodding approvingly to Casey. “You happen to catch her name, darlin’?” “Well, I was totally in the office when Ms. Danvers and Dr. Crabblesnitch were talking about her, because I wanted to change my dorm mate since they paired me up with that nerd girl, and I was like, definitely not going to spend an entire year rooming with Little Miss cold sores and not my BFF Angie, y’know? I mean all she does is spend her time reading boring science books and talking about, like, dragons and stuff—” “Yeah, Christy,” Casey nodded, bored, “but this new chick?” Christy’s smile faltered, clearly disappointed to have to change the subject away from herself. “Oh. Yeah. So, she’s coming from like, Liberty City, that girl who was always with Johnny Vincent? But I don’t remember her name. Wait, that might be her...” The two boys turned to face in the direction that Christy was looking, and immediately saw a blonde girl walking behind Ms. Danvers, who looked as strict and taut as always. She dragged a total of three overly-stuffed duffel bags, all of them looking like they were about to fall apart. Christy had mentioned that she wasn’t exactly new, but Jesse didn’t recognize her very much. She did look a little bit like a chick he’d known his sophomore year from math class, but hell if he remembered what all the girls he’d ever flirted with in his life looked like. “This,” Ms. Danvers said, her voice professional, “is the Girls’ Dorm. You will reside here for the duration of the school year. I’d like you to note, Miss Monroe, that absolutely no ''male students are allowed in the dorm,” she said, eyeing Casey and Jesse, “and any violation of this rule will result in heavy punishment. There will be absolutely no hanky-panky in ''this ''school!” Jesse and Casey burst into a fit of giggles at that, earning a furious look from Ms. Danvers, and an amused look from the new girl. Christy rolled her eyes, exchanging an unimpressed look with Angie. “Is there something funny about Dr. Crabblesnitch’s rules, Mr. Tyler?” Ms. Danvers demanded, arching a thin eyebrow in Jesse’s direction. He held his hands up as if in surrender, shaking his head and suppressing his laughter. “Not at all, Miss, Ralph’s rules are as good as any.” Ms. Danvers pursed her lips so tightly at that it looked as if she’d sucked on an especially sour lime. “Aw, c’mon, Ms. Danvers, you know I’m just pullin’ your leg,” Jesse purred, giving Ms. Danvers an innocent smile and nodding to Casey, “anyway, me and Harris here were just thinkin’ we’d up and help little Miss Monroe here take her things up to her new dormitory, if that’s peachy keen with you, ma’am.” “Male students are not allowed in the Girls’ Dorm, Mr. Tyler,” Ms. Danvers replied coldly, “you are aware of that, if you’ll remember back to last term.” “But Miss, she’s got all those heavy bags and, well, we don’t have anything else to do,” Casey offered, stepping up next to Jesse and mirroring his innocent gaze. “We just thought you’d want to get back to Dr. Crabblesnitch as soon as possible,” Jesse added. Ms. Danvers stopped for a moment, considering this. She studied the girl--the name Alexis kept coming up to Jesse--for a moment, who stared back at her blankly. “Well... I suppose it’ll be alright, just for today. But you are to leave at once as soon as you have delivered her items! I will be checking with Mrs. Peabody to assure that you followed my directions,” she threatened, as she turned to Alexis. “This folder contains your class schedule, the code of conduct, sport tryout dates, a list of clubs, and of course your locker information, as well as a key to your dorm room. You have been assigned room... 206. As a returning student, I do suppose you remember the expectations Bullworth alumni are to follow.” She promptly handed the folder to Alexis, and with a nod to both boys, scurried away on her high heels, almost breaking out in a run after she was a couple meters away from the students, clearly desperate to return to the headmaster. “She walks like she’s got a dump she don’t wanna let out quite just yet,” Jesse commented, launching himself and Casey into another fit of laughter. They walked to Alexis, each of the boys taking two bags into their strong hands. “So, sweetheart, today’s your first day, huh?” Jesse asked as the three walked up the stairs to the Girls’ Dorm entrance. He held the door open for her and then walked in after her, letting it shut on Casey. Casey burst through the door a moment later, and the two began a playful shoving match. Alexis looked on, amused. “Yeah, kind of. I went here in my freshman year but…” Alexis trailed off, studying the very pink dorm, “I moved midyear. I'm Alexis.” Casey grinned, pushing Jesse back and rushing so that he could walk with Alexis. “Well, on behalf of the student body, we’re glad that you’re back.” Jesse rolled his eyes, walking behind the two and trying to see at what moment he could slip in and take Casey’s spot as they began walking up the stairs. Alexis laughed, taken by Casey’s lame flirting. “That’s good.” Jesse watched as her green eyes studied Casey’s body, a little jealous. Casey always stepped in to get the girls. He needed to take a day where he’d go girl hunting by himself, and leave Casey to do something dumb like clean out the clubhouse. Yeah. It was a great idea. “This is your room, darlin’,” Jesse interrupted, pushing past Casey and giving Alexis a cheesy grin as he pushed the door open. He glanced inside, and then turned his gaze to focus on the slim, black-haired girl inside, unpacking from a fancy duffel bag, undoubtedly Aquaberry. Piper Harrington. Casey looked in too, and the two best friends exchanged a grin. “Hey, Pipes,” Casey greeted, smirking at Piper. “We brought you your new dorm mate.” Piper looked up at the two, cool blue eyes scanning over them boredly. She focused on Alexis for a moment, her expression as blank and bored as ever. “I take it these two have been drooling over you since the moment you got here?” she asked, making Jesse smile. He’d always loved that slight British accent she spoke with. He loved girls. Alexis shrugged, giving a lopsided grin to the boys. “They’ve been pretty welcoming.” “Yeah, it’s like that for the first couple days, then they follow you around like dogs,” Piper chuckled, walking over to Alexis and shaking her hand. “Piper Harrington.” “Alexis Monroe,” Alexis replied, her expression turning to one of slight discomfort. “Um, you guys can leave my shit on the bed, it’s cool,” she added, turning to Casey and Jesse. The two boys did so, and then made their way over to the girls. “Our pleasure, sweetheart,” Jesse said, winking at her. “Yeah. Don’t sweat it,” Casey added, his eyes running down her body greedily. She smiled awkwardly at them, taken aback when Jesse boldly kissed her on the cheek and then burst into laughter, accepting a discreet high-five from Casey. They nearly tripped as they both tried to stuff themselves through the doorway at the same time, and finally fell out into the hallway as Piper shut the door, glaring at them. “Did you see the ass on that chick?!” Casey laughed as the two ran down the stairs, ignoring the bewildered looks on the girls they passed. “Damn,” Jesse agreed, pretending to become lightheaded at the mere memory, “just another reason to love girls. She’s hot as hell.” Casey agreed, and the two high-fived as they spilled out of the Girls’ Dorm and began heading back to the gym. “Think she liked me a bit? She totally laughed at my jokes and everything, it was cool.” Jesse rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “I'm the one that kissed 'er, I think she likes ''me.” Casey stopped, staring at Jesse as he continued walking a few paces ahead of him. Jesse stopped, turning to look at Casey. “I’ll play you for her,” Casey said, “one-on-one.” Jesse laughed, crossing his arms. “You’re on, Harris.” “Bring it, Tyler.” Category:Blog posts